


The Realization

by AnotherNewWorld



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNewWorld/pseuds/AnotherNewWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little fic.<br/>Roy/Riza.<br/>Roy calls Riza down to his office, not knowing what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realization

From the moment she walked into his office, she could tell something was different. Something in the atmosphere had changed.

"Riza." His voice was raw, ragged. There was something different in his disposition, in the way he sat, with his head in his hands behind his desk.

"Yes Sir?" At the sound of her voice, he raised his head and looked her in the eye. His eyes, empty voids of desperation and pain and sorrow tinged with a longing for something undefinable. Without words, he stood up and walked out from behind the desk. With several quick, unsteady strides, they were only a mere foot apart, and he still had that look about him. Like an abandoned dog, with those mournful eyes and melancholy smile.

She could see him much more clearly now. His wrinkled, dingy uniform hanging on his lank frame, and the way his black hair hung limp, obscuring his face. His usual spark was gone, leaving behind only traces of burning embers and ash.

He took another step closer and reached out a gloved hand to cup her face. Eyes still boring almost painfully into hers, he cocked her chin upwards towards him, their faces so close, she could feel his breath.

"Sir-?" her half-formed query was stopped by the gentle brush of his lips against hers. He held them there for a single heartbeat, then dropped his hand and began to walk away.  
"You can go." his voice was low, and she could clearly hear the sound of his heart breaking with every step he took away from her.

And then, without thinking, she dashed forward, grasped his arm and pulled him around to face her. Her face set in determination to not let another chance slip away, she raised her gaze to look him squarely in the eye, not a question this time, but a statement. And seeing what he so desperately sought in her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her again, deeper this time. She tasted the scotch and agony on his breath, and kissed him back as if to try and erase the despair and misery that shrouded her world for a little while. And she fell helplessly deeper into the whirlpool that was loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was my first fanfic ever.  
> Yeah, I copied this onto here from me ff.net account and re-reading it makes me wanna smile and cringe at the same time.  
> Make of it what you will.


End file.
